Repo Girl
by Pyewacket75
Summary: A chance encounter has House intrigued by an Officer of the court in her pursuit of repossessing a property. They hit it off immediately and the attraction is undeniable. But will it last? Read and find out. Rated M as usual for eventual sexy things :) Beta'd by the lovely Hughville.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is just a little something I've been working on for awhile. I was inspired by the UK show I'd been watching on YT called "Can't Pay We'll Take it Away." Its very gratifying haha. It's a short story so sit back and enjoy. I'll be working on my NaNoWriMo story for all of November but I have other ideas in the back of my mind afterwards so stay tuned and hit that "subscribe" button if you want to be notified when I post next. **_

_**Special shout out to Hughville, who was my beta/cheerleader as I wrote this**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the character of House but the OFC is all mine. **_

* * *

**Chapter One**

House was awakened by loud banging on the door outside in the hallway. As he got up, he could hear voices out in the hall. One of which was female.

"Mr. Martin, open up. It's the New Jersey court, and the NJPD. We're not going away so you best open the door. Now."

With that authoritative tone, it even made House open the door and look out into the hall. There were three people standing out there, two men and a woman. They all had uniforms on and the woman carried what looked like a warrant. She turned to look at House and he was stricken by her beauty. She was tall with long legs and a slim figure. Her streaked blonde hair was done up in a ponytail and she wore light makeup.

"Sir, please go back inside," she ordered before turning her attention back to the issue at hand, and pounded on the door.

"Mr. Martin, we've come to serve an eviction notice and if you don't open the door, we're going to break it down."

"He's not there," House told them.

She glared at him. "I'm sorry?"

"He's out of town. I saw him leaving the other day with two suitcases."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"And who are you?"

"Dr. Gregory House."

"Got ID?"

He glanced down at himself, still in his pajamas. "Not on me. What? You think _I'm_ Mr. Martin?"

She shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. Can you just get your ID for me?"

"Fine," he said and went into his apartment while the officer followed him inside.

"Nice place," she said.

He glanced at her as he grabbed his wallet and handed her his ID. "Happy now?"

"Yes. Thank you. Sorry, but you don't know how many times I go to these places and they say the person isn't there or that they don't know them. One place I went to, they said the guy didn't live there but I found a bottle of pills with his name on them, and some other receipts. So I went upstairs into a bedroom, tripped over something...and it turned out to be my guy. He was hiding under the bed!"

House laughed. "No way."

"Yeah! He said he was sleeping and fell off the bed or some dumb shit. Anyway, I'll get out of your hair. Sorry we woke you, Dr. House."

"Just House."

"Excuse me?"

"You can just call me House. Everyone does."

"They don't call you Greg?"

"Just my mother."

She smiled, and her teeth were perfectly white and straight, like Chicklets. "Aww how cute."

House gave his most charming smile right back at her. "_You're_ cute, Officer…"

"Stratford. Amanda Stratford." She extended her hand to him, which he shook, impressed by her firm handshake. "Well, thanks for the information and the chat. I have to get back to work now. If you see him, give me a call," she said as she handed him her card and then left the apartment.

"I will indeed," he said to himself as he closed the door behind her.

**XXX**

Five days later, as House was heading back to his bike after grabbing lunch, he watched a blue chrome Lamborghini Aventador drive up and park. The shiny scissor door came up and Amanda Stratford climbed out, looking like she just came from the gym.

"Let me guess," House said as he ogled the car, "one of your repossessions?"

She glanced around to see who was talking to her and smiled at House. "Oh, hey, Dr. House. And yes, except this baby's _mine_ now."

"An Aventador, isn't it?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I like a man who knows his cars."

"I know what I like. Although I've never seen a blue chrome one. Is that paint?" He asked as he gently ran his hand across the hood.

"No, it's a wrap. Much cheaper than having it painted. It's originally black. I like to change it up once in awhile. Have you ever ridden in one before?"

"Nope."

"Well anytime you want a ride…"

"What about now?"

She looked surprised. "Now?"

"Busy?"

She glanced at her watch. "Actually, I was about to get groceries for dinner."

His ears perked up at that and he grinned. "What's on the menu?"

_You_ she thought to herself as she gave him a sexy grin. _Oh yeah, I'll definitely give him the ride of his life. And not just in my car._

"I was just going to get a couple of steaks so I'd have leftovers but I'd love the company."

"I wouldn't turn down a steak dinner."

"Of course you wouldn't. You're a guy," she laughed as she took out a pen and paper from her bag and scribbled her address. "My place at five. You can bring the wine or whatever else you like to drink."

He glanced at the address and was intrigued, as it was in a very wealthy neighborhood.

"I'll be there."

"Cool. See you then, House," she said as she closed the car door and went into the store.

**XXX**

Just before five, House pulled up to the address Amanda had given him and drove up the long circular driveway to the house. He parked his bike behind her car, and also noticed a black Dodge squad car parked off to the side. The place was secluded, away from the main road quite a bit and the neighboring houses were spaced far apart. Very private, he thought as he grabbed his bag and his cane and made his way up the few steps to the front door.

Amanda saw him and opened the door. "I love a man who's punctual," she said with a wide grin.

"Life's too short to be late," he shrugged as he handed her the bottle of wine he brought.

"Mmm this looks good. Wanna open it? Dinner's almost ready."

"Sure."

While he uncorked the wine, she finished chopping some lettuce and when he turned to pour into the glasses, he heard her hiss and then swear.

"Ouch! God damnit!"

He turned around to see her holding her hand under the tap.

"What happened?"

"I cut myself."

"How bad?"

"I don't know...bad."

He put down the wine and quickly moved next to her at the sink. He was in full doctor mode and Amanda would have found it incredibly sexy if her sliced finger hadn't been throbbing.

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah, it's just in the cupboard in the hallway bathroom."

House quickly limped down the hall, found the kit and brought it back. Amanda was still leaning against the counter but she looked pale. "Sit down before you fall down," he ordered as he pulled a chair out for her and then took out the supplies he needed. It wasn't a bad cut, and he was happy to see she had butterfly sutures. They would work better than band-aids.

"Hold your hand up," he said as he pulled away the paper towel she had wrapped around her finger and inspected the cut closer. "It's not bad. Feel okay?"

"Just a little woozy," she said. "I don't deal well with blood, even less if it's my own."

"Better not quit your day job then," he teased, trying to make light of the situation as he cleaned the wound and then applied two butterfly sutures. Then he wrapped a band-aid around it. "There. All done."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as he kept holding her hand and staring intensely at her. "I could really use that glass of wine now."

"Is that all you want?"

"No, but it's a start."

House's growling stomach broke the ice a little and they both started laughing as they got up and resumed making dinner.

Ten minutes later they were sitting across from each other at the small kitchen table, eating.

"So this is your house?" he asked her after dinner was over and they continued to sit, sipping their wine.

"Actually it belonged to my parents, but my Dad passed away a couple of years ago so he left it to me. I always loved this house and I added onto it a bit here and there."

"Do I get a tour?"

"Of course. There are a few stairs down to the basement, however."

He grinned. "What's down there? Your dungeon?"

Amanda grinned back just as wickedly. "Better."

"I can't wait."

She blushed a shade of pink and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder as she gave him a coy smile. "I don't usually do this, you know."

"Do what?"

"Have people over for dinner. If at all. I'm a bit of a recluse, I guess."

"That makes two of us."

"Really? You don't strike me as the introverted type."

"I've built walls around myself. Not many people have tried to get past them."

"What if I wanted to?" she asked as she reached across the table and placed her hand over his.

He glanced down at her hand and then back up at her. She was staring at him as intensely as he was staring at her and it was turning her on.

"You could try. What you find might not be pretty."

She shrugged and continued to stroke the back of his hand. His skin was so soft and his fingers were long. Piano players hands for sure. Maybe guitar as well, since the pads of his fingers were calloused.

"Would you like to sit outside for awhile? It's nice out. I'll put some music on, and you can top up our wine."

"Sounds good. Got any jazz?"

"I'm sure I could scare up some Oscar Peterson or Miles Davis," she smiled as she got up.

House topped up their glasses and followed her out onto the deck. The sun was just beginning to set so the patio lanterns had come on and soft jazz played through the outside speakers.

"Ever thought of putting in a pool?"

"I've been toying with getting a hot tub."

"That would be cool."

"Would that entice you to come over more often?" she asked, smiling at him.

"It might. Although since I know you're a good cook, you might never get rid of me."

"That would be absolutely no problem," she laughed and reached for his hand again. They lay on the lounge chairs like that for awhile until it got dark and a little chilly. "So what's in there?" he asked as he pointed to a set of french doors.

"That's my bedroom."

"Do I get that tour now?"

"Of course." They got up, she took his hand and led him back inside.

* * *

**_A/N: Lemme know what ya think in the comments :) I love hearing from you guys :) More to come!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for those who have read and left reviews to the first chapter. As a reward, here's another :) Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two**

The sexual energy between them was almost palpable as Amanda opened the door to her room and turned on the lamp. "I have to be honest," she said softly.

"About what?"

She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't usually invite men over that I've just met."

He put his cane aside and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's a good policy."

_Damn he was good looking_, she thought to herself as she played with the hair at the back of his neck. And by her guess, probably in his late forties. His lips looked so inviting and kissing him seemed like the next step. He must have been thinking about the same thing because he lowered his head, she stood a bit taller and their lips met. It was tentative at first. Both of them tasting each other for the first time.

House's scruff tickled her lips as the kiss deepened, and he pulled her closer against his body.

"I'm going to break every rule I've ever made myself," she murmured.

"Rules are made to be broken," he replied, his hands sliding up and down her back as he kept her close.

"Sometimes," she said before she leaned up to kiss him again. "I really like kissing you."

"I like kissing you too."

"Want me to show you the rest of the house?"

He'd rather fuck her senseless in that king sized bed with the pristine white sheets but it seemed like she was too nervous and wanted to stall a bit so he figured he'd indulge her for the time being.

"I think you'd like to see my Me cave."

He laughed as he grabbed his cane and limped after her. "_Me_ cave?"

"Yeah well I'm not a man, and _she_ cave just sounds stupid."

"There's always _she shed_ and _bitch barn_," he pointed out and she laughed.

"Except it's not outside."

He managed down the six steps to the basement and was in awe. It was nothing fancy, but there was a large red pool table, a big screen TV and some comfy leather couches.

"Want to watch a movie?" she asked him.

"I'd rather go back to your bedroom and finish what we started."

Amanda nodded and they went back upstairs to her bedroom. She leaned against him and his lips were warm and insistent at first. She enjoyed his hands sliding up and down her back as they kissed.

"Your hands are so warm," she murmured against his lips.

House was about to put his hands somewhere even warmer when her cell phone started ringing. When she ignored it, her landline phone rang and she groaned. "Damnit. I have to take this. I'm sorry. When they call the landline, it's serious." She wriggled out of his grasp and quickly picked up the cordless.

"Stratford...yeah, yeah, I know...what's up? Oh wow. Okay. I'll be there in fifteen. Yep. Got it." She ended the call and ran her hands through her hair. "I gotta go. Something's come up."

"Bummer," he said with a shrug as he followed her out of the room and grabbed his coat.

"I'm really sorry, House. I hope we can go out again."

He nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Call me. You have my number?"

"Not yet."

He took her phone out of her hand and added his number in his number in the contacts. "There."

She saw him to the door and reached for his hand. "Promise you'll call?"

He nodded and gave her a sexy smile. "I will. Mandy," he said and then was out the door before she could protest. She really hated it when people called her that. She watched him limp across the driveway.

* * *

House's phone rang in the middle of the night and he considered just ignoring it, but it was the hospital, and they rarely called him as it was so he figured he'd see what they wanted and possibly rip them a new one.

"Someone better be dying. Do you know what time it is?"

"It's Cameron, and I'm sorry, House, but we have a situation. A group of people were just admitted to the ER an hour ago and one of them claims she knows you. An...Amanda Stratford."

Now she had his attention. He sat up and turned on the lamp. "What happened?"

"She was tuned up pretty good, as were a few of the others, and we've got one guy in surgery with a dislocated jaw which they claim she did. Looks like it was some kind of ambush."

"I'll be there in a bit. Tell her I'm on my way and make sure she's comfortable."

"You got it."

By the time House arrived, they had Amanda moved to a private area within the ER.

"We had to sedate her and splint her arm, she also has several bruises and lacerations to the face and a few cracked ribs. She has a concussion from hitting her head, too. When they found her she was in agony and asking for you."

"Is she awake now?" House asked as he looked over her chart, grateful that there didn't seem to be any life threatening injuries. Her CAT scan looked normal as well, for someone with a concussion.

"She was starting to come around before you got here. Go on in."

House pushed the curtain aside and peeked in. She looked like she'd been beaten with the ugly stick.

"Hey," he said as he moved over to her bed. "You look like crap."

Amanda winced and House stepped closer. "What's wrong?"

"My head is throbbing. They gave me something a while ago but it's not working."

He took out his pen light and began checking her vitals. "Your CAT scan checked out okay, but you do have a concussion. You'll be fine as long as you take it easy for the next few days. Any double vision? Halos around objects?"

"Nope. My boss was just here. He cleared me for three weeks off and then put me on light duty, whatever that means."

"No kicking the shit out of people is my guess," he snickered.

"You should see the other guy."

"I have. He's up in Ortho getting his jaw reset."

"He shouldn't have resisted and then attacked my guys and I. Better yet, he should have been making the payments on his Escalade. I guess business is slow."

"So what did happen?"

"I don't remember much but it was like they were waiting for us and there were at least half a dozen of them. One guy let us into the house and then all hell broke loose. Next thing I remember, I was in an ambulance."

House pulled up a chair closer to the bed and sat down. "You'll live."

"And for the next few weeks I'll be bored out of my skull. And I'm sorry our date got ruined."

"Me too."

"We'll have a do-over, I promise." She reached for his hand which he let her take and she gave him a sexy grin. Well, as sexy as she could manage under the circumstances. Her split lip made it difficult.

Meanwhile, Cameron and a couple of the nurses were standing nearby listening.

"What do you make of that?" A nurse whispered to the other.

"It sounds like House has a secret girlfriend."

"Good for him," Cameron said softly, and she meant it. If she couldn't have him or make him happy, she hoped this woman could. They then heard him get up and quickly scattered.

House went to the Nurse's station and made some notes on Amanda's chart. "She said she has a throbbing headache."  
Cameron nodded. "I'll take care of it. Thanks for coming, House."

"Thanks for calling me. I'm going back to bed. See ya in the morning."

* * *

Two days later, Amanda was cleared to go home so House took her at the end of the day on his way home from work.

"Thanks for the ride," she said as she grabbed her duffel bag that her friend had packed for her while she was in the hospital and slung it over her shoulder. Her left arm was still in a splint and she wore a corset to keep her ribs stable. Her face still looked like she'd taken a serious beating.

"No problem. Gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. My friend is coming over."

"Is she hot?" he asked, as he leered at her.

"What makes you think it's a she?"

The surprised look on his face was priceless and Amanda started giggling. "Jealous, House?"

"Not at all. One date doesn't make us exclusive. Is your friend really a guy?"

A car pulled into the driveway and Amanda shrugged. "Wait and see for yourself."

A tough looking woman with a long blonde ponytail got out. She then opened the trunk and took out several bags of groceries.

"Who's this clown?" the woman asked, looking House up and down like he was a specimen under a microscope.

"Ronnie, this is Dr. House. House, this is my friend, Ronnie. We work together."

"Is Dr. House staying for dinner?"

Amanda glanced at all the groceries, and then at House. "Do you want to? It looks like she bought enough food to feed all of Jersey."

"I'm Ukaranian. We like to cook," Ronnie said to him with a wink.

"And I like to eat."

"Good, then take these," Ronnie said as she foisted a few bags of groceries into his hands.

He rolled his eyes at Amanda but complied and carried the groceries into the house.

Ronnie set to work in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. She made House help her, which he did, and he found it more interesting than he thought he would. Amanda was camped out on the couch and getting drowsy from her pain meds. Once House finished in the kitchen, he took a plate over to her. "House special. Eat up."

To his delight and Ronnie's, she cleared her plate and asked for seconds.

"I love a woman who loves food as much as I do," he said as he brought her another plateful and sat down to eat his.

"Ronnie's an awesome cook."

"You're not too bad yourself," House said with a wink.

"Wait till I'm out of his corset, Dr. House."

"Is that a threat or an invitation?"

Ronnie was watching them and listening. The verbal foreplay was so sexually charged she was half expecting House to leap across the table and take her friend right there.

"Well, that being said, I'm going to head home. It's late," Ronnie said as she gathered her things.

"Going already?" Amanda asked her. "No dessert?"

"It's just cheesecake. It's in the fridge. You two can help yourselves." _After you help yourselves to each other_, Ronnie thought to herself. "Call me tomorrow." And with that, she was gone.

"Alone at last," House sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I thought she'd never leave."

"House…" Amanda giggled as he nuzzled her neck and blew softly in her ear. "I don't know what you have in mind but in case you haven't noticed, I'm out of commission for at least a couple of weeks. I mean look at me…"

"I am," he whispered as he brushed her hair to the side and continued his ministrations to her neck.

"My arm is in a sling, I've got cracked ribs, a split lip...I look like I've been beaten with the ugly stick."

"Still sexy," he whispered between kisses as his lips traveled down her neck.

"I don't feel sexy," she pouted. "I can't even kiss you. I don't want to start something I can't finish."

"Want me to stop?" he whispered.

"No, but I can't do anything. It hurts. Everything fucking hurts."

House sighed and got up. "I might as well go then."

"I don't want you to go, House, but…"

"Yeah I get it. You feel gross. It's fine. Call me when you're feeling better."

He got up and she followed him to the door. "I feel like something's spoiled now…"

"Mandy," he said as he turned to her, "it's fine. You know where to find me."

"Thanks. And stop calling me Mandy," she said with a smirk, but then winced because her lip hurt when she smiled. He grinned and gently kissed her.

"I always liked that song, though."

"Not my favorite Manilow song, but whatever floats your boat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It had been six weeks since House last saw Amanda and he figured she'd written him off. While he tried not to let it bother him, he couldn't help feeling just a little bit hurt. He thought they'd had a connection, and the potential was there for it to be more.

As he sat at his piano, plunking out the notes to Mandy, the rain was pounding hard on the windows. He was contemplating another scotch when a loud knock at the door startled him and he checked his watch. It was just after nine and he was curious as to who it could be.

A louder knock came. "House, it's Amanda. Are you there?"

He quickly got up and answered the door to find her standing there, looking like a drowned rat.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," he chuckled as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this, but my car broke down and nobody would come and tow it in this weather."

"Seriously? Isn't that their job?"

"Right? Anyway, I walked over here, hoping I could at least charge my phone, since that, too, is dead as a doornail."

"You're just a hot mess, aren't you?"

"Clearly."

"Wait here," he said and went down the hall to his bedroom. He came back with a T-shirt, hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. "Get out of those wet clothes and put these on. We'll throw your stuff in the dryer."

"Could I take a shower to warm up a bit?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll make us some hot toddies."

"I don't want to put you out…"

"It's fine. Go shower. There are clean towels in the closet over there."

"Thanks House."

While she showered, he tossed her clothes into the dryer and worked on their drinks. She came out fifteen minutes later wearing his clothes, and he had to admit, they looked cute on her.

"I hope you like this," he said as he handed her a glass of something that looked like coffee.

"What is it?" she asked as she took a sniff.

"Try it, you'll like it," he said with a grin as he took a sip of his own. It was an After Eight coffee.

"Wow," she said as she took another long sip. "This is amazing."

House shrugged. "It was easy to make. Just coffee with some peppermint schnapps and then steamed milk on top."

They sat down on the couch and sipped their coffees in a companionable silence for awhile.

"So, all healed up?"

Amanda blushed. "It felt like forever, but I feel pretty good."

"You look good," he said as he stared at her intently.

"I missed you."

"Is that why you didn't call me?"

"I've been busy."

"Too busy to hit my number on speed dial?"

"You haven't called me, either."

"I was giving you some space and time to heal up for when I might get the chance to seduce you again."

"You're doing a pretty good job now," she grinned.

"This isn't seduction."

"Hmm I beg to differ. Dim lighting, soft jazz music in the background, and a fire going. Looks pretty seductive to me."

"It could be sexier," he said as he moved a little closer and tucked a damp strand of hair behind her ear.

His nearness was getting to her, he could tell, and he decided to go in for the kill and kiss her. He knew she liked a soft kiss, and her sigh as his lips gently brushed against hers was the proof. So he kept going with it for awhile. They merely sat and necked on the couch like a couple of teenagers whose parents weren't home.

Amanda wrapped her arms around House's neck and pulled him closer, her fingers playing with his hair as his hands began to explore and found her breasts under the oversized T-shirt.

"Mmm warming up yet?" he murmured against her lips.

"Definitely...in fact," she said as she pulled off the hoodie, "it's very warm in here."

"Why stop there?" he teased as he pulled off his button down shirt in return.

"We're going to play that game, are we?" she giggled.

"Any objections?"

"Nope." She slid her hands up his chest, feeling the muscles beneath the soft cotton of his T-shirt.

Her hands felt good and so he slipped his hands under her shirt and up and down her back as the kiss continued.

Her hands found their way under his shirt as well and soon, both their shirts were on the floor and they rubbed their chests together. It felt so amazing, they both let out a few moans of pleasure as the kiss intensified and Amanda found herself pinned to the couch underneath House. However, it wasn't a very wide couch and therefore, not much room. When she moved, he almost fell off, thankfully using his good leg to stop himself.

"Well...that's a bit of a mood killer," he chuckled as he got up and dusted himself off. "Why don't we continue this party down the hall?"

"Is it as warm in there as it is here?"

House merely grinned at her as he grabbed his cane. "It will be soon enough. C'mon, Mandy."

Shaking her head, she followed him down the hall to his bedroom, and the only light was from the dim bedside lamp.

"I hate it when you…"

House's lips came down hard on hers, letting her know that he meant business and that there was to be no more talking. As they kissed, his fingers tucked into the waistband of her sweatpants and shoved them down. They slid to her ankles and she quickly stepped out of them while unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. While he was getting out of them, she dove into his bed and laughed as he stalked towards her.

"Are you cold or something?" he asked as he climbed into the other side of the bed.

"It is a little chilly in here."

House reached for her and she willingly surrendered as he kissed her again. "I'll warm you up."

Amanda lay back against the pillow and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved to lay partially on top of her.

"I have no doubt of that," she whispered between kisses. He placed one or two on her cheek, her neck and then her throat, working his way down where he buried his face in between her breasts. "Mmm yes," she groaned as she arched her back, giving him more access to her breasts as he caressed and played with them for awhile. His scruff tickled and scraped her sensitive skin but she didn't care. It all felt so amazing.

"House...don't tease...I want you…"

"Tell me what you want," he whispered in her ear as he caressed her inner thigh. His warm breath against her ear was almost more than she could stand.

"I want you to fuck me with your big, hard cock."

His cock twitched at hearing her words and Amanda reached down to take it in her hand. She had quite a grip and he groaned loud enough to wake the dead.

He reached into the drawer of his side table and fished around for a condom. When he found one, he ripped it open with his teeth and quickly rolled it on himself before resuming his position between her legs.

The look he gave her was pure intensity as their bodies finally joined for the first time and it felt heavenly.

Amanda's eyes fluttered closed and she gripped the edges of the pillow as House slowly began to move. She was so wet and so tight that he knew he wasn't going to last very long. It had been too long since he'd gotten any action and now that he was, he tried to distract his brain for just a little bit longer. He was doing a good job of it until she started to cry out.

"Faster….God, yes...harder, House! Yes!"

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her arms pulled his body against hers. He could feel her fingernails scratching his back but he didn't care. It was hot as hell and he found himself nearing the edge.

"I'm so close…" he growled.

"Me too...God, House! Fuck me! Harder…."

He gave her what she wanted until they were both completely spent and he collapsed on her in a sweaty heap. Neither of them spoke for a couple of minutes until he started chuckling.

"What?" Amanda asked him.

"Listen…"

"To what?"

"The music in the other room."

She cocked her head to one side as she listened. It was the song "Mandy" by Barry Manilow. She couldn't help giggling.

"Leave it to you to have that playing."

"It's just the radio," he said as he rolled off of her and got up. "But I always liked this song."

"I haven't heard it in years."

While House was in the bathroom, she got up to check on her clothes in the dryer. Finding them dry, she took them out.

"Leaving so soon?" House asked as he watched her from the bedroom doorway.

"No, I just didn't want my clothes to get all wrinkled overnight," she said as she walked towards him. "Besides, that was only round one." Her hand grazed his chest as she strolled by and he watched her climb back into his bed and stretch luxuriously. Her breasts, which were the finest he'd seen in a long time, stuck out, almost inviting him to touch them.

He got back into bed and they lay side by side, looking at each other. "It was hard waiting until I was feeling well enough to see you," she said softly.

"I hope it was worth it," he said with a grin as he traced invisible patterns on her back.

"More than," she smiled as she caressed his cheek. "You're all I've been thinking of since that night. You're a hard man to forget, not like I was trying to forget, not at all. But I can't get you out of my head."

"I think that's also a song."

"Everything is a song," she yawned and stretched once more. "I don't know about you but I need a nap."

"I could use a nap. I am an old man, after all. You done wore me out."

Amanda laughed and playfully swatted his chest. "As if. You didn't seem very old twenty minutes ago."

House leaned over and turned off the lamp. "Since neither of us has to work tomorrow, we're sleeping in."

"Sounds like heaven," she yawned again and pulled the covers up to her neck. "G'night, House."

"G'night, Mandy."

She smiled in the dark until her eyes fluttered closed and sleep overtook them both.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I'm glad you're all enjoying this little story. One more chapter after this one and then I'll be taking Nov off to work on my NaNoWriMo story.**_

**Chapter Four**

Amanda opened her eyes and for a moment she forgot where she was, as nothing looked familiar. The room was still pretty dark and she noticed the form sleeping next to her as House. He was sound asleep, holding his blanket up to his chin. He looked very relaxed and she resisted the urge to touch his face.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," House mumbled.

"How did you know I was looking at you?" she giggled.

"I could feel your eyes on me. What time is it?"

"A little after six."

"Go back to sleep. The sun isn't even up yet, for God's sake."

"That's the best time to attack," she said as she slid her hand over his chest, her nails raking across his nipples. "They don't expect anyone to come knocking on their door at that time."

"That's inhumane," he mumbled. Her nails on his chest felt damn good, however. Parts of him began to stir.

"Yes it is, but very effective." Amanda glanced down at the very obvious tent in the sheets and grinned before ducking under them.

"What are you...ohhhh…" House groaned when he felt her warm mouth close around him. His hands buried in her hair as she took him in further. "Yesssss…"

She kept going for awhile and it was the most amazing thing House had experienced in years.

"Amanda...so good…"

She bobbed her head faster, taking him in deeper. "Oh God...I'm gonna….Amanda…."

He closed his eyes tight, yet he still saw fireworks behind his eyelids as he came.

She climbed back up his body and emerged from under the covers, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Enjoyed that, did you?" she asked. "I know I did."

"I thought I made it pretty obvious." House yawned. "I'm ready for another nap now."

"Me too," Amanda said as she curled up next to him once again. "We'll go for breakfast later. And then I need to call my mechanic to come get the car and tow it to the garage."

"Where did you leave it?"

"In a gas station parking lot. The guy said he'd be there all night to look after it."

"I hope so, for his sake," House yawned again and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep shortly thereafter.

* * *

A few hours later, Amanda woke up to the smell of coffee and cinnamon which made her mouth water. She quickly put on the clothes House gave her to wear, and padded down the hall to the kitchen.

"It smells amazing in here."

"Coffee and cinnamon buns will do that," House said as he opened the oven and pulled out a pan of half a dozen large cinnamon buns. "Icing?"

"Just a little, thanks," she said as she went to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. "Do you always have the ingredients for cinnamon buns on hand?"

"Pfft, these are compliments of Pilsbury."

He put one on a plate and handed it to her. "Thanks, it looks so good."

She leaned against the counter while House watched her take a generous bite and grinned when she closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"Sexy," he said as he took a bite of his own. It was pretty damn good, considering it came out of a tin. His next thought was how he'd like to put that look of ecstasy on her face again. And again. "Any other plans for today, other than taking your car to the shop?"

Mouth still full, she shook her head, finished chewing and swallowed. "No, I'm off today. I don't suppose you'd be willing to drive me to the gas station?"

"I could be...persuaded," House said as he leered at her.

Amanda cocked an eyebrow at him and set her plate down. The "come hither" look she gave him was clearly obvious, so he went over to where she stood and pressed her body against the counter as his lips came down on hers.

She could taste coffee, cinnamon and the very slight bitterness of Vicodin as they kissed, and it wasn't at all unpleasant. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss intensified. "Didn't get enough persuasion earlier this morning?" she teased and giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Never enough," he murmured between kisses across her throat. His warm hand slipped under her shirt and caressed one of her breasts.

"Mmm...House…"

His other hand slid down her hip and cupped her ass, hoisting her up onto the butcher block counter in one swift move.

She let out a squeak but her legs quickly locked around his waist, pulling him closer as they continued to kiss and touch each other.

"Mmm...morning sex is always a good idea," he said as he pulled her against the erection inside his sleep pants, letting it rub against her core. "No panties?"

She shrugged. "Didn't see the point."

"That's my girl," he chuckled as he watched her remove his cock through the front opening and stroke it a few times until it was at full salute. Reaching into the drawer, he pulled out a condom, which made Amanda giggle.

"Wow."

"What?" he asked as he rolled it on himself.

"Do you usually keep a stash of condoms in the kitchen drawer with your knives?"

"Never know when a sexy thief might break in," he smirked, and none too gently slammed inside of her in one quick thrust.

She gasped loudly at the intrusion but then emitted a low, deep groan as she lay back. "Yeah…" he said as he held her there, splaying his hand over her stomach. "Stay like that…"

He shoved her shirt up higher, exposing her breasts and leaned over to take one nipple between his teeth as he slowly and deliberately slid deep within her.

"House!" she gasped once more as he seemed to have unlimited energy for so early in the morning. "Yes! More...harder…"

"You'll never look at this butcher block the same way again," he said as he kept going.

Amanda let out a small giggle, followed by another groan. "Nope...Oh my God...I'm so close…"

"Me too…" he panted as he increased his speed and gripped her hips for more leverage. His leg was starting to protest and he knew he would need to wrap things up quickly.

She arched her back and cried out as her climax washed over her, and she went limp beneath him as she lay here, trying to catch her breath.

House stepped back and collapsed on the nearest chair, also out of breath. "Well, that's one way to start the day."

"Amen," she groaned as she sat up and gave her head a shake as if to clear it. "Where do you get your energy?" she chuckled as she got down off the butcher block and reached for her pants.

"Must have been the coffee."

She laughed and finished her cinnamon bun before going and changing into her own clothes. "I'm ready to go when you are."

House finished off the last bite of his bun and got up. "I'll be ready in a bit."

* * *

He drove her to her car, and it was safe and sound parked outside the gas station store.

She went inside, talked to the clerk for a few minutes and then made a call. "Mike said he'll be here with the truck in half an hour."

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No, you can go if you want. I have some other calls to make and I don't want to keep you."

"There's a coffee shop over there. We could go have another coffee and wait for him to get here, and then I'll leave you to it."

Amanda nodded. "Sure, that sounds good. I could use another coffee, since I didn't get a chance to drink the last one," she said with a saucy grin.

House grinned back as they walked across the street. "I didn't hear any complaining except _Oh God, yes, more!_"

"No complaints here."

They ordered their coffees and took a seat by the window. It was a blustery day, dark and miserable, like the day before.

After forty minutes, the tow truck showed up so Amanda said goodbye to House and got up to leave.

"Wait, don't be a stranger, okay?" he said to her as he gently held her hand.

"I promise. You'll be seeing me again."

* * *

A few weeks later, House got a call from Amanda on a Saturday afternoon.

"_Hey, you busy?" _she asked.

"Not right now. Why what's up?"

"_I'm bored. And I wanted to see you."_

"What did you have in mind?"

"_Last BBQ of the season. I've got a couple of steaks."_

"What time?"

"_Five. Bring the beer,"_ she said, and like him, ended the call without saying goodbye. He tossed his phone aside and decided a shower and a shave was in order. He then changed into a fresh pair of jeans, clean T-shirt and an un-wrinkled button down blue shirt.

It was a warm, sunny autumn day and his bike was calling him so he grabbed his backpack, helmet, and stopped on the way for a six-pack of beer. When he pulled into Amanda's driveway, he rode through a pile of fallen leaves and they swirled behind him as he slowed down and then came to a stop.

Amanda opened the front door and smirked at him. "Way to make an entrance."

"I thought so," he grinned as he grabbed his cane and swung his backpack over his shoulder.

Once inside, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a long kiss. He gladly reciprocated, and then he noticed the boxes around them.

"What's with the boxes?" he asked as he looked around. They were surrounded by them.

"Well," she said as she wrung her hands, "that's part of why you're here."

He narrowed his eyes. "Is this some kinky fetish you haven't told me about?"

Amanda laughed and playfully smacked his chest. "You wish. But no, I'm actually moving."

He took a step back. "Seriously?"

She sighed and nodded, taking the backpack from him and walking into the kitchen. "I've been promoted to supervisor, but everything comes with a catch, and the catch is that I have to move out west."

"Where?"

"Orange County, California."

"Wow."

"Yeah," she said as she grabbed a couple of glasses and poured them each a beer.

"Are you selling the house?"

"No, I thought about it, but I can't bring myself to do that so I'm going to rent it out, and pray that whoever stays here won't totally trash it."

"They'll just have to carefully vet the applicants and be strict about it."

"Totally," she nodded and watched him for a minute. "Are you upset?"

He shrugged. "Yeah it sucks but it's a good move for you. You wanted to climb the corporate ladder."

"Yeah, I'm actually excited about it. More money, and the weather will be a hell of a lot better than it is here. And also, Disneyland."

"Have you found a place yet?"

"I'm going to be seeing a few places once I get there. They look nice."

She put her glass down and went over to him, sliding her hands up his chest. "I'm really going to miss you. My first thought, when they told me about the transfer, was that I'd have to leave here, and you. It kind of took the wind out of my sails a bit, ya know?"

He nodded and placed his hands on her hips as he pulled her a little closer for another kiss.

"I guess I'll just have to come out and visit then, won't I?"

Amanda grinned wider. "That would be great. I'd love that. Something to look forward to."

He rested his forehead against hers and they stood there silently for a couple of minutes until she stepped back. "I'm just gonna go light the BBQ. Come sit outside. It's nice out."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well here we are, the final chapter, and before anyone asks, there will NOT be a sequel. It was only going to be 1-2 chapters but my muse had other ideas so you got 5. Thanks to everyone who read and left your awesome comments :) I'm glad you enjoyed this story. Now I need to get my thoughts in order for NaNoWriMo. God help me LOL.**_

**Chapter Five**

House grabbed his glass and followed her outside where he made himself comfortable on a reclining lounge chair.

"I'm gonna miss this."

"Me too. But if you do come visit, it'll be a hell of a lot warmer."

"True."

She went inside and came back with two rib steaks. House watched her as she used tongs and slapped them on the cast iron grates as flames shot up around them.  
"Flame on!" he called out as he sipped his beer.

"Typical guy," she chuckled as she closed the lid. "Baked potato and garlic bread good for you?"

"Yeah that's fine."

She went inside, grabbed a beer for herself and then took a seat next to House. "I'm really going to miss this place."

"You'll be able to come back whenever you want."

"Yeah well that could be a ways off. I could end up staying."

"What are the chances of that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Depends how much I like it down there."

House figured it was probably a long shot that she'd be back, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

When dinner was ready, they opted to eat outside but when it turned chilly, they went inside to have dessert. Although House's idea of dessert greatly differed from Amanda's.

As she was looking in the fridge, he came up behind her and spun her around, his lips crashing on hers as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Amanda yelped in surprise and dropped the container of berries. They were quickly forgotten as her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers buried in his hair.

"Forget dessert for now," he murmured against her lips. "I'd rather have _you_ for dessert."

"Mmm, that sounds good to me. Why don't we go to my bedroom?"

He followed her quickly down the hall, shedding his clothes as they went.

They fell breathlessly onto her bed, with her on top. He quickly unhooked her bra and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her pressed against him as they kissed with a feverish urgency that surprised them both. Of course, it could very well be the last time he'd be with her, so he wanted to make it count.

"House," she murmured as she sat up, straddled him and placed her hands on his chest.

"You're entirely too overdressed still," he said as he caressed her legs and squeezed her ass.

Amanda smiled as she slowly unzipped her jeans and then quickly got out of them, and her panties before resuming her previous position. House reached down and cupped her, finding her already wet. "Come on up here," he said as he pointed to his lips. "It's time for dessert."

She looked at him doubtfully at first, but he winked, gave her devilish smile and licked his lips, then she then knew what he had in mind.

He gave her ass another slight squeeze and it urged her forward over his face. She gripped the headboard when she felt his stubble against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

"House...that feels...oh God!" she gasped when his tongue lapped at her core. She arched her back as she rode his face. The combination between the scruff and his warm, wet tongue was incredibly intense and it didn't take long for her to reach a climax that made her cry out his name and melt into a puddle on top of him.

He was still grinning when she collapsed next to him and she smiled back. "Dr. House, I believe you have ruined me for any other man."

"Mission accomplished," he said as he did a hand-washing gesture with his hands.

She reached over and gently rubbed his chest. "You will come and visit though, right?"

"I'll try."

"I'm not asking for a long-distance relationship, House. I know how it works. We'll keep in touch for a little while, you might come out once or twice or I'll come out here, and then things will dwindle until we just lose contact."

"Well that's depressing," he chuckled.

"I'm just being realistic."

"I get that. I don't think either one of us is looking for anything steady anyway. This was all just fun, wasn't it?"

Amanda felt otherwise, and what he said stung a bit, but she swallowed it down. "Yeah it was fun. But," she said as she climbed on top of him once again, "the night is young."

He slid his hands up and down her back as he smiled up at her. "Batter up."

"Mmm," she murmured as she maneuvered herself so he was teasing her entrance. With one quick thrust, he was inside of her and they both gasped at how good it felt.

"Yesssss…"

There were no more words spoken between them from that point. They simply took their time enjoying each other. Neither one wanted to think of what would happen tomorrow, or the next day. House was concentrating on the here and now.

He quickly flipped them over so she was on her back. He slid his hand down her leg as she wrapped it around his waist and their lips found each other once again.

He made love to her slowly, and she responded just as he'd hoped. Her nails dug into his back and she kissed whatever part of him came near her mouth.

It was incredible and they both took their time, postponing the inevitable, which came all too soon for their liking. However, as Amanda said earlier, the night was young, and he wasn't going anywhere just yet.

"Yep," Amanda said as she stared up at the ceiling fan, sometime later. "Definitely ruined me for another man."

"Good," House murmured as he let his eyes flutter closed.

"House?"

"Mhm?"

"Will you stay here tonight?"

He nodded and yawned, "uh-huh."

When morning finally came, Amanda was treated to yet another round of incredible lovemaking which left them both sated, yet also starving.

"I'll go make us some breakfast," she said as she got up.

"Cool. I'll be right out."

House took a quick shower while Ama

* * *

nda made french toast, bacon and coffee. By the time he was done, breakfast was ready and he eagerly sat down after he grabbed some coffee.

"This looks amazing."

"Thanks. Presentation is important," she said as she sat down across from him.

"So when are you leaving?"

"A few days, once the movers come to pack the stuff. Then I'll start driving."

House stared at her. "You're going to drive a Lamborghini cross country?"

She folded her arms across her chest in defiance and he realized he probably said something he shouldn't have. _Oh well, too late now._

"Yeah, so?"

"By yourself?"

"Do you see anyone else living here?" she snapped.

"How is that car in the snow?"

"It's actually not as bad as you think. There's no snow en route and none predicted. If it changes, I'll just get some chains."

House looked even more incredulous. "Chains on a Lamborghini? Isn't that like...a sacrilege?"

"Probably, but it doesn't matter because it's not going to happen. I'll be fine, House. Really. I've been on long road trips in that car before."

"So long as you check in regularly."

Amanda rolled her eyes as she chomped on more bacon. "Yes, Dad."

"I'm not your Daddy," House said with a sexy grin. "Unless your Daddy let you sit on his face."

She gave him a dirty look and went back to eating.

* * *

A couple of days later, she called him to say goodbye so he went over to her place to see her off.

"Oh God," she sighed. "Don't make this harder than it is."

"Amanda," he said as he tipped her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "I just wanted to see you. And I will come visit."

She felt her eyes sting with tears that threatened to fall but didn't. "Promise?"

"Yep. I like SoCal. I'll be there. Just say the word. Seriously."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she buried her face against his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

"I'll miss you," she murmured, sniffling.

"I'll miss you too. Keep in touch," he said as he stepped back. But she wouldn't let go. "Oh Mandy," he softly started to sing. "Well you came, and you gave without takin…"

Normally she would have stopped him at that point, but she didn't want to leave just yet.

"Oh Mandy," he went on, "well you kissed me and stopped me from shakin…"

Amanda looked up, House looked down at her and they kissed. It was a nice, long gentle kiss that was over way too soon.

"I gotta go," he said softly as he unhooked her arms from his neck. "Call me tonight when you get to your first stop."

She nodded, afraid to speak in fear that she'd start crying for real. House put his helmet back on and climbed onto his bike while Amanda watched. With one last glance as he pulled out of the driveway, he rode off down the street and she sighed, hoping that wasn't the last she'd see of Gregory House.

**The End.**


End file.
